


一个PWP

by Moon1012



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon1012/pseuds/Moon1012
Summary: 我就是想玩儿个剃毛不知道为什么还写了上下篇，所以警告：Kink，D/S，项圈，放置play，高潮控制……以及……呃，我这种吃肉略生冷不忌的实在不知道还要警告啥，总之，慎入吧。OOCOOCOOC





	

他坐在椅子上等待着。  
后面是落地窗，阳光洒下来，抹在他棕色的头发上，赤裸的身体上，丑陋的疤痕上。  
细小的尘埃旋转着和阳光一起将他包裹。  
他在等待。  
他的身上没有束缚，然而他的脚踝依然规矩的放在两边椅子腿的前面，就好像有一根无形的绳子将它们捆在了那儿。他的性器探头探脑的从茂密的丛林里露出来，手乖巧的背在椅子后。他的脖子轻轻抬着——为了不让眼睛上盖着的那块白布掉下来。他轻轻的喘息，均匀而颤抖，挂在项圈上的铜铃铛和小星盾安静的躺在锁骨中间，随着胸口的起伏而起伏。  
他在等待。  
椅子有一点硬，他没有穿衣服，边缘处在他的大腿后面压出红印，但他感觉到安全。他闭着眼睛，即使那上面已经盖了一块白布，他仍然能透过眼皮感觉到那一片温暖的橙红色——和他梦里见到的不一样，这种颜色要生机勃勃的多。他的嘴唇合着，泛着一点水光，随着呼吸微微颤抖着，像等待着被采摘的熟透的果实。周围很安静，以至于他听的见自己的心跳和脉搏，比眼皮上的颜色更像生命的东西。  
他数着，一下，两下，三下……  
然后灵敏的听见了脚步声从走廊走进的声音，他的心跳加快了，但他没有动。  
他这么乖，他会得到奖励。  
他知道。

钥匙插进锁孔，听起来却不像插进锁孔，像是插进了他的耳朵里，那声音轰隆隆的，让他激动，他的铃铛因为他胸膛起伏突然的变快而动了一下，轻小的声音提醒了他，他将他稍微有点偏离了位置的胳膊挪回原来的地方。  
对方没有换鞋，军靴踩在地板上，和那些微小到看不见的沙粒摩擦。带着一股硝烟和尘土的味道一点一点走向他。  
他努力保持静止，呼吸却越来越急促，他的性器完全的站了起来，高兴的向它真正的主人敬礼。  
他开始感觉到干渴，军靴走的太缓慢，那声音像是直接碰触在他的欲望上。脚跟碰到他的双球，脚尖蹭过他的顶端。  
有汗水渗出他的额角，随着对方越来越靠近，他的四肢暖了起来，暖意从流到他的四肢百骸，越来越热，几乎要将他烧着。  
他抿起唇。

脚步声停了下来，他听到对方衣服摩挲的声音，然后一个冰凉的东西碰到了他硬的发疼的地方，他有些反应过度的颤抖了一下。那只是一个稍微的触碰，可能只是被轻轻挡了一下，一个亲吻落在了它的上面，像是对它礼貌的招呼的回礼——那只是轻轻一点，他却绷紧了整个身体。  
“嗨。”男人直起了身体，像是挨得他很近，声音温柔而富有磁性，带着皮革手套的手终于碰到了他的脸。  
他战栗着起了一身小疙瘩，开口泻出了饱含着情欲的呜咽——那像是一个开关，他紧绷着强迫保持静止的肌肉稍稍放松了下来，他的胸口急速的起伏着，铜铃铛发出响声，他不停的吞咽：“史蒂夫……我很想你……”  
“我也很想你。”史蒂夫说，他将对方眼睛上的白布打开，在颤抖着的湿漉漉的睫毛上落下一个轻吻：“但是你没有害怕，我很高兴，你信任我，巴基。”他的声音充满欣慰和愉悦，于是巴基也因此露出了笑容。他睁开眼睛，和那片蓝色的天空对视：“我知道，你会回来找我。”  
史蒂夫忍不住又吻了他的嘴。  
他的作战手套还在手上，还没有暖过来的冰凉厚重的皮革顺着对方赤裸的身体往下滑，巴基颤抖着，忍不住急切的开口：“我很乖。”  
他按照要求吃完了早饭和午饭，还给自己洗了澡，他的手和脚都在该在的位置。  
史蒂夫安抚的吻了吻巴基的眼睛，他的手指继续往下，经过他的乳头，经过那些形状可爱的肌肉，摁了摁他打开的大腿根，然后手指摸到了椅面上，那一滩暧昧的水渍。  
只有腥咸的前液，没有其他的。  
史蒂夫就近轻轻啄了一下哭的湿漉漉的笔直的器官：“你也很乖。”  
史蒂夫站起来，摘下他的手套：“我去洗澡，洗完澡的时候，你能准备好吗？”  
“我能不能……我……”巴基皱着眉头，有些艰难的请求，他前倾着身子，在对方粗糙的战斗服上磨蹭着。乳头很快就充血挺起，嘴唇也被舔的通红，手腕在椅子背后被金属的那只握的发白，浑身上下都在叫嚣着需求。  
史蒂夫带着无奈的笑容打量他，最终还是妥协的将手套扔到了地上：“好吧，你今天确实很乖。”他转身站回对方两腿中间。  
巴基迫不及待的将脸凑到对方的胯前，隔着厚厚的作战服他什么都没感受到，依然满足的小腹打颤。  
“解开它。”史蒂夫说。  
巴基立马将手从椅子后解放出来，快速的解开对方的皮带和纽扣露出里面的黑色内裤。他颤抖着倒吸一口气，看了半天后才伸出舌头试探着隔着布料去舔藏在后头的大家伙。  
它已经很烫并且有一点硬了。  
这让巴基很高兴，他将内裤扒了下去，粗长的性器立刻弹跳了出来打在他的脸上。他亲吻它的顶端，急不可耐的张口要把它吞下去，一只手及时的握住了他的下颔，制止了他莽撞的行为。  
“巴基？”他的声音带了一点点警告。  
巴基抬眼和史蒂夫对视，他的额头上都是汗。  
“我们说好了什么？你不能弄伤你自己。”  
史蒂夫的阴茎一半还在巴基的嘴里，他向后退了退将自己抽出来，给对方说话的空间。  
“我很抱歉，史蒂夫。”巴基说，他吞咽着，口水和前液将他的嘴唇染的湿淋淋。  
“所以？”  
“我会慢慢来，我保证。”他看着面前挺立的凶家伙，在椅子上不停的蹭着。  
“good boy.”  
“史蒂夫，我可以下来么……”他扶着史蒂夫的胯，抬着湿润的眼睛看对方。他和史蒂夫一样高，坐着的姿势使得他没有办法完全贴近对方。  
史蒂夫点了点头，巴基从椅子上滑下来跪到地上，迫不及待的伸出舌头舔上那流着泪的顶端，脖子上的铜铃铛和小盾牌相碰发出叮叮当当的声音。他的舌尖顺着柱身来回添了两圈，然后含住了顶端吮吸了两口，才模拟起抽插的动作，逐渐将硬烫的肉棍吞的越来越深。  
史蒂夫被挤进了窄小高热的食道里，舒服的轻哼了一声，手顺着对方因为吮吸凹下去的脸插进了他的头发里。  
在头皮上按捏的手指带来一阵战栗，巴基忍不住将嘴里的东西含的更深，他的脸完全埋入了对方浅色的毛发里，深深嗅着属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯独有的味道。  
他抑制着微不足道的咽反射来来回回做了好几个深喉，直到那个家伙胀大到他没有办法一吞到底。口水弄得他满下巴都是，他的鼻尖通红，因为呼吸不畅而剧烈喘着，下身直挺挺的翘着，仿佛轻轻碰一碰马上就会泄出来。他没有时间管它，他卖力的吞咽着，仿佛那些咸腥的前液是什么他赖以生存的东西，下一秒他就要失去它们，他要在此之前将它们一滴滴的榨干。  
铃铛和他粗重的喘息以及史蒂夫的声音形成了暧昧的音乐，紧张的进行着，直到史蒂夫突然收紧了安抚巴基头皮的手指，他猛的将自己抽出了一点以防呛着对方，然后将音乐推上了高潮。巴基吞咽着那些急促喷射出的液体，如淋甘露的植物般拼命吞咽着，一边用手摁住了自己胯下高昂的器官。  
他的身体颤抖着，就像枝干抖动着即将飘落的叶子。  
史蒂夫泄出自己的最后一滴，巴基坐到了自己的脚上，他喘息着，眼神飘忽，仿佛刚才达到灭顶高潮的是他。  
史蒂夫缓了口气，也跪了下来，他捧着巴基的脸去亲吻他。那些精华被巴基收拾的很干净，他只能在他的嘴里尝到一些味道。他的舌头温柔的扫过巴基嘴里他刚才待过的每一个位置，从整齐的牙齿到细软的腮肉。舌头刮过敏感的上颚时，巴基颤抖了一下，像是回过神来，将胳膊环上了对方的脖子。  
“你还好么？”  
“yes，很好。”巴基喘息着说，又点了点头：“我很好。”  
史蒂夫满意的笑起来，他的手指习惯性的揉捏着对方的脖颈，勾着帆布项圈把玩，铃铛轻轻响起来，他们贴着额头又交换了一个吻。  
“你需要帮忙吗？”史蒂夫问，眼睛看着吧唧腿间更加兴奋的器官，它刚刚被制止了一次高潮，哭的更加凶猛。  
巴基摇了摇头：“我可以。”  
“那么我去洗澡，你可以先准备你自己。”  
“好的。”

【时间11月18日更新】

 

史蒂夫洗的很快，当他穿着柔软的家居服，拿着湿毛巾、刮胡刀和剃须膏从浴室里走出来时，巴基正拿着一根中等大小的按摩棒扩张自己。他趴在那把椅子前面，低低的压下自己的腰，额头抵在右手臂上，金属手指捏着那根硅胶棒在身体里来回抽送。  
阳光比之前更向西斜了一点，明亮的光芒有一点偏暖黄色，从通透的大落地窗照进来，均匀的铺在他身上。汗水反着光，那些细小的绒毛无所遁形，显得脆弱又无助。  
史蒂夫放慢了脚步，他听见巴基压抑着的声音，看见他紧紧闭着的双眼，睫毛不停的颤抖。  
这个姿势增加了他扩张的困难度，他是故意的。  
史蒂夫拉过那把椅子坐了下来，他弯下腰伸手不轻不重的捏了一把对方胯下依旧昂扬挺立的东西。巴基像是被按了暂停键立马停止了一切动作，连呼吸都屏住了。他无法承受更多的刺激，那突然的一下几乎让他当场射出来。  
幸好只是几乎。  
史蒂夫抚上他的臀，他小心翼翼的松开呼吸，金属手乖巧的收回了身前。史蒂夫接管了他的工作，用那根比他的家伙几乎小一半的东西耐心的操故意引诱他的情人。  
他没有插很深，依旧按照之前的程度抽插，只是稍微变了个方向——他对这具身体了解的太过透彻，轻而易举就找到了巴基的脆弱点。巴基控制不住颤抖了一下叫出了声，绷紧了大腿：“史蒂夫！”  
史蒂夫不再欺负他，他的手肘搁在膝盖上，专注于手上的活儿。那个小洞口已经被操开了点，润滑剂被搅成了白沫将洞口染得湿泞一片。史蒂夫伸手摁了摁那圈褶皱，底下的人整个身体都颤抖了起来，小口急速收缩了两下，闷哼声传来。史蒂夫微微皱起眉，轻轻拍了拍眼前的臀肉：“不能咬嘴唇，巴基，你会弄伤它。”  
于是喘息更清晰的发了出来：“ ……对不起。”  
史蒂夫将一根手指顺着按摩棒和穴口的缝隙插了进去，巴基发出的喘息近似呻吟，他忍不住咬住了金属手指。  
当史蒂夫的两根手指和按摩棒一起在里面进出自如的时候，他将手里的玩具拔了出来，穴口立马收缩着合起。他换了更大一号的按摩棒，细细的在上面涂满了润滑剂。这个和他自己的尺寸差不多，可和他们需要的还差一点。  
史蒂夫将它放在穴口，已经被操开的小洞一顶就开了条缝，粗长的假阳具被缓慢的送了进去。

循返往复直到他们最大的那根按摩棒抽插起来也没有困难的时候，史蒂夫对巴基说：“我要把它放进去了。”  
巴基几乎已经脱力，幸好有史蒂夫的脚帮忙顶着他的膝盖，不然他早就趴下了。史蒂夫将那根暗蓝色的假阳具缓慢的往前推，巴基发出一声长长的低吟，硅胶底座终于碰到了他的臀肉。  
史蒂夫将人抱进怀里，巴基已经湿透了，他喘息着搂住对方的脖子要了一个吻。史蒂夫一边吻他一边将他翻过来，屁股挨着地面时巴基忍不住咬了对方的嘴唇，那根棍子进的太深，像是戳进了他的胃里。他被填的很满，史蒂夫亲手把他填满的，他战栗着紧搂着亲吻史蒂夫的脖子和耳垂，满足感让他刚因为过久的疼痛快乐双重折磨变得不那么急切的阴茎又直挺挺的叫嚣着要释放。  
史蒂夫将他的腿支起来分开，巴基不得不放开了他躺平在地上。他的性器翘起斜指着天，大张的腿正对着太阳最明媚的地方，他们住在顶楼，没有人会看见，但他依然为将下身所有的隐秘地方都暴露在光天化日而感到羞耻，他将手背搭到眼睛上。  
史蒂夫把工具全拿了过来，他先用湿巾仔细的擦了擦巴基的下腹，那些汗水和从后面流过来的润滑剂都被清理干净，然后用热毛巾又敷了一遍。  
“我要开始了。”史蒂夫说，然后开始往迟迟得不到照顾、已经涨成了深红色的阴茎附近打剃须膏，“不能射，巴基，能做到么？否则你会很难受的。”不应期的阴茎被碰到不怎么好受，而且软下来会不方便行事，他们还是习惯用老式的刮胡刀，那些刀片都很锋利。  
巴基在史蒂夫碰到他敏感的器官时做着深呼吸，仍然点头：“……我可以。”  
史蒂夫俯下身像之前一样亲了亲小东西的顶端：“那我开始了。”

刮胡刀一点点的走过那些比其他地方都要敏感的皮肤，下腹部还好，越到根部巴基绷的越紧。他的肌肉死死的撑在原地，因为看不到那一块的触感被放大了好几倍，每一个细小的触碰，每一根毛发被割断都好像能被他感觉到。他颤抖着，又竭力保持不颤抖，努力控制着呼吸压抑着自己，他看着头顶的天花板拼命的眨眼睛。这一刻他什么都想不到，只有史蒂夫的手和他手下锋利的刀片。当史蒂夫推起他的囊袋刮会阴时他终于忍不住哭了出来，他小声的、小心翼翼的抽泣着，大腿抖得像得了帕金森的老人，又被摁住腿根。刮刀每刮一下他都反射性的抽搐，阴茎就跟着弹跳一下。  
“……史蒂夫……史蒂夫史蒂夫……”他急切的恳求的叫掌控者的名字，哭声变大了，他开始不顾忌那么多的叫出声。  
“忍住，巴基你能做到，你答应我的。”史蒂夫冷静的声音传来，“对吗？”  
巴基哽咽了一会儿回答：“嗯。史蒂夫……吻吻我……求你。”  
史蒂夫放下手里的东西，从上方吻住了巴基。巴基像一个急切的受了天大委屈的孩子，又在亲吻的安抚里掌握回呼吸。  
“……对不起……”他道歉。  
“没关系。”史蒂夫吻他被汗湿的额头还有眼睛，“现在把腿打开？”  
巴基把他忍不住合拢的双腿颤抖着分开，他的阴茎在刚才挤出了几滴精液又忍回去，颜色变得更深了。  
巴基因为控制而绷紧的小腹几乎硬的像石头，史蒂夫低下头将刮刀伸到囊袋底更角落的地方。巴基咬紧了牙关喘息着，脸憋的通红，他就在极限边缘的阴茎被动来动去，囊袋被翻来翻去，他不知道这种折磨过了多久，在史蒂夫又一次将他的阴茎往下掰的时候他哭喊出来：“史蒂夫！”  
史蒂夫的刮刀将最后两根顽固的毛发从根截断：“可以了，巴基。”他说着手腕一翻刮刀上扬，用背面蹭过怒张柱体的顶端，与此同时一道乳白的液体飞射而出，巴基张大嘴无声的叫喊着，上半身绷直离开了地面。  
他足足射了四五股才停下来，太过剧烈的高潮几乎夺走了他的呼吸。  
史蒂夫在他的上身落回地面时抱住了他，他在他的耳朵边重复着吸气呼气的动作：“巴基，呼吸，呼吸，呼，吸……”他的声音低沉而不容置疑，他的巴基很快就从虚幻之地跌了回来。他快速喘息着，用湿漉漉的眼睛望着史蒂夫：“谢谢。”  
“你表现的很好。”史蒂夫说，温柔的笑容爬在他嘴边，他低下头吻住巴基还在颤抖的嘴唇，手指插入对方湿透了的头发里，一下下的爱抚他。  
那是一个温柔而缠绵的吻。  
“我们得继续，趁着现在还有阳光。”巴基看起来休息好了，史蒂夫将他下身的泡沫擦干净，放开了他。  
巴基点着头，撑起身子回到了之前跪趴的姿势。

【1126】  
史蒂夫将手掌放在他的腰窝上，示意他的腰继续往下塌，又伸手将他的屁股往上抬，直到那条缝被彻底抻平。几乎有大半个手掌大的按摩棒底座挡住了所有风光，史蒂夫伸手缓慢的拽住它往外抽，不少之前被捅进去的润滑液跟着流出，又被推回去，巴基不由发出细碎呻吟。来回两下后，史蒂夫将这个大玩意儿彻底抽了出来，穴口因为被插的时间长了已经无法完全合拢，露出一个小洞。  
史蒂夫从盒子里拿出一个比之前小得多的黑色按摩棒放了进去，它没有底座，而是连了一个气囊。  
他将它推到底，只留下一点头在外面，然后拍了拍巴基的臀肉：“夹住它。”  
于是一直呼吸一样收缩的小口细细密密的包裹上去，紧紧的将它夹在中间。史蒂夫捏住气囊一下下的挤压，于是裹上来的肌肉又被一点点的撑开，越撑越大。有冷汗顺着巴基的鬓角流下，他极力忍耐的将眼睛紧紧的闭了起来，下身半勃着慢慢站了起来。  
史蒂夫适时的停了下来，他用手指按压着穴口，希望它能更放松一点。他俯身去亲吻巴基布满了汗水的后背，在敏感的尾椎处来回的舔吮。  
“嗯……”巴基发出一声称得上甜腻的轻喊，腰又往下塌了塌。史蒂夫一手伸下去抚慰他的性器，嘴也不停的刺激着那些敏感点，另一只手悄悄的缓慢的挤动着气囊。  
当巴基的后穴被撑大到褶皱几乎被抻平时，他已经浑身软的不能在软了，下身硬挺挺的指着前方，他忍不住挺动着腰在史蒂夫的拳头里磨蹭着。  
史蒂夫查看了一下小口的扩张程度，满意的扶正了巴基的腰，然后残忍的松开了握着对方性器的手。即将高潮的巴基发出了一身啜泣，他倾着身子吻了一下他的脊骨：“一会儿跟我一起。”  
“……好的，史蒂夫。”巴基将眼睛埋在手臂里，再一次开始试图平静自己。  
史蒂夫给了他一会儿时间，直到他的颤抖不那么厉害了，才将剃须膏涂抹到他后庭还没处理掉的耻毛上。  
“巴基，我要开始了。”史蒂夫提醒道，将剃刀放到那更加敏感细嫩的地方。巴基猛的绷紧了身体，那圈肌肉实在是太过敏感，除了平时做爱时的摩擦，特别是褶皱处几乎没有怎么被碰过，突然被锋利的刮刀仔仔细细慢慢的磨蹭，带来了铺天盖地的刺激。  
史蒂夫小心翼翼的进行着手里工作，刮刀一过，那些黑色的半长毛发就和泡沫一起离开了巴基的身体，露出底下被撑到发白的括约肌。那朵隐秘的花儿迎着太阳，冲着史蒂夫完全舒展了花瓣。在阳光底下什么都无所遁形，他几乎能看到脆弱的皮肤底下淡色的血管。他用指尖轻轻一碰，就能获得身下人一阵战栗，这些细腻的地方，是连巴基自己都没有见过、碰过的。  
“……史蒂夫……”巴基似乎感觉到了史蒂夫在干什么，毕竟他停顿的时间太久了，小口努力的收缩了一下，然而连一点都合不拢。  
“…………史蒂夫。”巴基颤抖起来，一只手向后想遮挡什么，因为羞耻脸也变的通红，下身却硬的越来越疼。  
史蒂夫握住了对方的手腕：“不，巴基，它很漂亮，让我看看它。等我干完了这一切，你就可以摸摸了。”  
巴基驯服的将手收回去，声音颤抖：“……快一点……求你。”  
史蒂夫轻轻笑了笑，吻了一下颤颤巍巍的臀瓣，继续手上的工作。

当他用干净的热毛巾替巴基完全清理干净的时候，太阳已经变成了暖洋洋的橙红色，巴基几乎在这场甜蜜的折磨里用掉了所有的体力。  
他侧躺在地上，得到了一个充满愉悦和夸赞的亲吻：“你很棒，巴基。”史蒂夫含着他的嘴唇，“你应该看看我的劳动成果，去浴室等我。”  
巴基点着头答应了，他撑着地板站了起来。  
史蒂夫目送着巴基有些不自然的走进浴室——他第一次含着这么大的东西走路，那个气囊就像尾巴一样在他身后晃动，当门关上史蒂夫才站起来进行善后工作。  
他先将用过的玩具收起来扔进消毒机，其他的锁进盒子里，拖了那一块地，又把巴基中午和早上用过的餐具洗了，接着给他们定了晚餐，才走进浴室。  
巴基跪在对着门的塑胶垫子上，屁股小心翼翼的挨着自己的脚跟，明亮的浴霸灯又让他出了汗。  
“史蒂夫……”他小声而急切的喊，难耐的皱着眉头。  
史蒂夫脱掉了自己的衣服走过去，巴基抬着眼睛看他，他蹲下来拽着塑胶垫让他转了个方向，正面对着浴缸对面整面墙的镜子。  
史蒂夫跪在巴基身后，让他靠着自己，打开了他的腿，巴基抿紧了嘴唇。  
“巴基？”史蒂夫喊。  
“是的。”  
“看看你自己。”史蒂夫说，一手从他腋下伸过去，握住了那个半硬的无处躲藏的小东西。它现在看起来很大，巴基确信就算软下来也会十分显眼。  
“你现在，就像一个刚出世的孩子。”  
巴基开始颤抖，史蒂夫握住他的右手，带着他一起往下探去，顺着那些本来毛发茂密的地方往下走，光裸平坦的下腹，摸起来更加细腻柔软的会阴，他感觉连囊袋都显得比以前更脆弱敏感了，最后手指碰到了他被撑满了的地方，他颤抖着往史蒂夫怀里缩了一下。  
史蒂夫完全坐了下来，他更往上抬了抬巴基的屁股，让他的小洞完全露出来。  
“你能吃下这么大的东西，巴基。”史蒂夫说，他温柔地揉着那紧绷的边缘，“多么不可思议。”  
巴基难耐的抽动了一下，呼吸快了一点，他的手指试探的去摸史蒂夫刚才摸过的地方。他很干净，他干干净净的，并且为史蒂夫完全打开了。  
巴基颤抖起来，忍不住仰起头吻史蒂夫的脖子。  
史蒂夫低下头回吻他：“把它拿出来。”  
巴基顿了一下，手指握住了连着气囊的硅胶管，缓慢的往外拉。史蒂夫不知从哪儿摸出了一瓶润滑剂，挤到已经恢复干涩的穴口处。巴基忍不住想咬住嘴唇，史蒂夫在此之前伸了两根手指进去。巴基呜咽了一声抬高了脖子，喉结因为这个动作脆弱的伸展开，剧烈的滑动着。巴基一边用舌头舔舐嘴里的两根手指，一边活动着塞在身体里的按摩棒，微微抽插着往外拔一点。  
撑到最大限度已经是适应了那些凸起的内壁，因为棒子的挪动而敏感的收缩着，巴基忍不住绷住了大腿根，牙齿克制的磨蹭着史蒂夫的手指。  
他喘着气放松自己，又憋着气努力把棒子往外排，他忍不住流出生理性的眼泪，被史蒂夫一一吻去，浴室里只有他的喘息、拼命吞咽口水，以及项圈上铃铛的声音。  
他的因为用力和姿势，脑袋有些缺氧，眼前花花的到处是浴霸灯黄色的光斑，他来自布鲁克林的小个子就在那一片光的中间，用湛蓝色的、令人信服的眼睛看着他。  
就像他是这世界上最宝贵的，就像他是这世界上最好的。  
他可能真的是最好的。  
不然，为什么会有世界上最好的天使抱着他。

那根棒子终于被他完全拔了出来。  
“史蒂夫……”  
没办法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流出，他喊着对方的手指，发音有些含糊。  
史蒂夫第一时间移开了他的手指，向下插进了那个松软的洞口，并用舌头替补了他嘴里的空虚。  
巴基搂住男人宽厚的肩背，拼命的将自己压进那个吻，眼泪还在往下流，顺着亲吻被他们咽进嘴里。  
“……史蒂夫——”他小声的叫，然后尾音卡在喉咙里——史蒂夫进入了他。  
已经被完全扩张的地方没有感觉到疼痛，只有熟悉的，被一下摩擦到要害点的爽快。  
愉悦和满足感顺着尾椎骨爬上来，巴基瞬间又软了半个身子，他闭上了眼睛。  
“很顺利。”史蒂夫的声音在耳边响起，他的腿又被拉大了一点，“睁开眼看看，巴基。”  
巴基看向面前的镜子，他毫无阻碍的吞吐着史蒂夫的大家伙，深红色肠肉随着对方的动作被牵扯出体外，然后又被塞回去。  
“如果你每天带着这个，我是不是可以随时都这么顺利的进入你。”史蒂夫说。  
他很少会在床上说下流话（一般这都是以前巴基的任务），偶尔一句就让巴基浑身颤抖起来，小巴基不知羞耻的越站越直，没有毛发它看起来真的太大太显眼了，笔直的冲着巴基的脸。  
巴基闭上眼睛，颤栗的吻史蒂夫放在他前面的手臂：“……我可以。”  
“什么？”  
“带着那个，一直。”巴基吞咽了一下，“等你回来。”  
史蒂夫重重的撞击了一下巴基，巴基猝不及防低声叫出来，他喘着气适应着新节奏，继续说：“我想……让你随时都可以进入我。”  
史蒂夫猛的跪了起来，巴基膝盖被放到塑胶垫上，一手扶住了镜子一手撑着地板，身后的男人的撞击更加猛烈，每一下都刚刚好碰到他的敏感点，他控制不住的呻吟起来。小巴基被撞得上下甩动，前端碰到哪儿哪儿就是一片水渍。  
史蒂夫趴在巴基背上，咬着他小巧的耳垂：“不，巴基，我喜欢亲手打开你。看你从小小的，变到能吃下这个。”他说着又狠狠的抽动了几下，微凉的种子撒进巴基身体里火热的土地上，巴基哆嗦着承受着这个，他沙哑着声音发出请求：“史蒂夫，求你。”  
史蒂夫亲吻着连接着肉体和金属的伤疤，还在喷射的阴茎抽插着摁在那个小点上：“射吧。”巴基弓起身子，几乎同时激烈的射了出来。  
他在高潮的余韵中喘息着颤抖，他的天使在他耳边说：“我爱你，巴基。”

————————————————【END]


End file.
